


Dirk Gets Pegged

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Man/Lesbian Enby Sex, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Other, Pegging, Pining, Post-Surgery Trans Man, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: I don't have a proper title. Dirk and Roxy in college pining over their friends decide to sleep together.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Dirk Gets Pegged

It starts, as most things do, with their friends being complete idiots.

Dirk ends up at Roxy's place after she calls him up crying because "Janey was being really mean and rude today!" Like the best best friend in existence, he of course then drops anything he has for the rest of the day (including a project due tomorrow, it's chill, that teacher loves him and won't mark him off if he turns it in late) and bounces his prior social engagements (including, with a touch of vengeance, a hangout session with Jake, counting it as minor revenge for the last time Jake had flaked on _Dirk_ ) to come hang with Roxy and get really really drunk.

"It's like- she doesn't even- even care if I'm there"! Roxy wails into her third glass. "She and her- her stupid boyfriend-" She hiccups, "makin all up on each other when its _my_ turn to hang with Janey-" 

"Truly, she is the most diabolical woman in existence." Dirk deadpans and Roxy nods emphatically. 

"Yeah! How dare she- she- be _happy_ and shit-!" Roxy slams back her drink. "Fuck!!!" 

"She truly has become the most wicked, most un-sicknasty friend." Dirk continues, lounging on the couch. He's still on his first drink, but Roxy isn't pressuring him to match her, she never does. She knows how discomforting it gets for him to lower his inhibitions. 

Roxy lets out a drunken shriek of laughter, practically collaping across the couch to drap herself over him. Dirk tolerates this. "DiStri!" She laughs, even as tears are slipping down her face. "What would I do without you?"

"Drink alone?" Dirk suggests and Roxy giggles. "I think you'd get through it, Ro-Lal." He says, rubbing her back. "You're strong. Maybe get through it a bit drunker all the time, but you'd get through it." 

Roxy drops her head against his shoulder. "You're a good friend, DiStri." She decides. Dirk can't help his mouth tugging into a smile. "Even if you are really nosey and act like a hotshot and have weird hair and are a weaboo-"

"You think I have weird hair?" Dirk interrupted. He'd let the weaboo comment slide for now, _thank you_ , but he'd definitely be needling Roxy about it later.

Roxy giggles and turns to pat at his hair. "It's weird! Like you pull it off DiStri, so don't worry, but it's sooooo weird. And weeaboo." 

Never mind.

"Excuse you, it is anime, and it is _art_." Dirk informed her, adopting a haughty tone perfect for any fringe anime fan to use when lecturing people about their high class art.

Roxy shrieks with laughter again. 

"I will not have you slander my precious anime for if I do I will be forced to cut you down with my blade and you-"

"Stop, stop!" Roxy is wheezing and Dirk is gratified to see the tears running down her face are from laughter now. "It's too much, stop!"

Dirk gives an amused huff but stops, taking a drink as Roxy catches her breath, wiping her eyes. 

"Damn... look at me, I've just been rambling on about my own problems." She says, giving up and just using her shirt, uncaring of the way her eyeliner is smearing. "You didn't have to come comfort me."

"Of course I did." Dirk says. It wasn't even a question. "You're my friend." 

"A friend who's monopolizing your time." Roxy points out. "Didn't you have a date with Jakey tonight?"

"A hang-out." Dirk corrects, feeling his mouth go into an annoyed slant. "He's still refusing to bring up our kiss." 

"Damn... our friends really are just fuckin idiots, huh." Roxy says with a sniffle. 

"Seems so. It's a curse." Dirk says, rubbing Roxy's shoulder. "As the hot ones, they have no braincells. It's a tradeoff." 

"Hey, you're hot too." Roxy pokes at Dirk's side. "Don't put yourself down like that."

"I'm not- alright." Dirk decides mid-sentence it's easier not to argue. "But you are hot too." He says. 

"Not as hot as you!" Roxy argues, sitting upright. "You're like- smoking and have a great ass!" 

"Nonsense. You are just as hot, if not hotter." Dirk points out. "You have a really pretty face and really rocking tits." 

Roxy gives a drunken giggle, slapping at Dirk's shoulder. "Noooooo!" She laughs. "You're hotter- your brain is huge but I bet your meat is huger!" 

"The hugest." Dirk agrees, smirking. "But not as huge as your strap, I bet." This kind of teasing back and forth was normal, between these two.

" _So_ huge." Roxy confirmed. "Man, it really sucks, huh?"

"What does?" Dirk asks, brow furrowing at the subject change.

"That we're both gay as hell." Roxy sighs, draping herself across Dirk's lap in a dramatic fashion. "If I wasn't a lesbibab I'd tap your ass in a heartbeat." 

Dirk huffs in amusement at that. "Rest assured, Roxy, if I was attracted to women-aligned nonbinary people then I would fuck you." He says, patting her shoulder. 

Roxy looks up at him for a moment. "Our dumbass friends suck." She declares.

"That they do."

"Fuck em!" 

"That's the goal."

"Yeah, but not what I meant!"

Dirk raises a brow. Roxy pauses.

She looks him up and down.

"Dirkey, you're really hot." Roxy points out, swinging up into a sitting position. "And I like you a lot but I don't wanna date you- like- _ever_ -"

"Is there a point to this?" Dirk asks but Roxy shushes him, slapping her hands over his mouth.

"And I'm really tired of watching us both get frustrated over our stupid friends!" Roxy continues. "So I guess what I'm saying is- wanna fuck?" Her expression is wide open and easy to read- frustration, eagerness, just a hint of uncertainty. 

Dirk waits. Roxy keeps her hands over his mouth, brow furrowing as he doesn't answer. Dirk tilts his head down pointedly towards her hands.

"Oops!" Roxy pulls them away. 

"I don't think I can put my dick in you." Dirk says bluntly. 

"That's okay, don't think I'd want it." Roxy says on a giggle. "But like- you make jokes about my strap. Wanna get fucked?" 

Dirk... actually considers it for a moment. He likes Roxy, and even though they're "sexually incompatible", the idea of Roxy fucking him actually sends a weird thrill up his spine.

"Ah, fuck it. Why not." He decides.

"Yeah!" Roxy bounces on the couch with a grin before shooting up to her feet. She wobbles a bit but keeps her balance admirably well. "Okay, okay- my bedroom!" She grabs Dirk's hand and yanks him to his feet. Dirk barely manages not to spill his drink and Roxy pauses to let him take another swallow and set his glass down on the table before letting her tug him into the bedroom.

"Come here, DiStri." Roxy giggles, pressing him up against her door and finding his hair, working her fingers into his gelled locks.

"Hey, watch the shades." Dirk says as her fingers tug through his hair. He wasn't lying- Roxy is a _very_ attractive person. It's a shame he just doesn't like anything but dudes. 

"I'm watchin' em." Roxy says with a grin. "Maybe _you_ should watch your shirt!" She lets go of his hair and tries to yank it up, getting it caught on Dirk's armpits.

Roxy bursts into giggles.

"Lemme help you with that." Dirk says with an amused huff, raising his arms so she can pull his shirt off. It knocks his shades askew and he pulls them up, resting them on his head for now.

There's a lightness bubbling in his gut, fondness and fun all mixed together as Roxy runs her hands over his pecs, sweeping her thumbs over his scars for a moment before giggling, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck. 0

"You're so hot, DiStri." Roxy says, mouth wet on his neck, making Dirk groan a bit, tipping his head back to let it rest against the door, hands finding Roxy's waist and holding her close. Her soft body, pressing up against him- he was usually one for hard edges and strong muscles but it was definitely getting him interested.

"Ro-Lal-" Dirk groans as she sucks on his neck. She hums questioningly as his hand finds her hair and tugs her head back. "You really going to mark me up?"

Roxy giggles. She's a giggly gal. "Can you blame me?" She asks sweetly. Dirk gives her an amused look, finding her shirt and starting to pull it off. She raises her hands, letting him pull it off, revealing her cat pawprint blue bra. 

"Nice." Dirk says. 

Roxy high-fives him.

"Okay, get on the bed, Dirkey, I-" Roxy gasps as Dirk's hands settle over her breasts, fingers slipping under the fabric and pushing it up, exposing her dark nipples to the air as he starts to massage them. "Ooh, shit-" She moans, leaning into Dirk. 

"You want me to what?" Dirk drawls, pinching her nipples and she jolts, smacking his hands away. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry." Dirk leans in and kisses her cheek. "Too rough?" 

"Lil bit, 's okay." Roxy breathes. "Okay, yeah- on the bed, DiStri, get your pants off-" 

Dirk huffs softly in her ear, dropping another kiss to her cheek before strolling over to her bed and undoing his pants, working them off and setting his shades on Roxy's desk before dropping onto her bed, completely naked. He watches Roxy fix her breasts back into her bra and shimmy her pants off, going over to her closet and pulling out her harness.

"Gonna take all day?" Dirk teases. "You're giving me blue balls over here."

"Oh, hush!" Roxy makes a face at Dirk, sticking her tongue out as she straps into it. "You'll get your fucking soon enough, _bottom_."

Dirk puts a hand over his heart, adopting a hurt expression. "You wound me." He deadpans. "You have exposed my greatest charater flaw to the whole world. The fact that I like getting fucked up my ass truly makes me inferior." 

Roxy giggles as she strolls over to the bed, hands on her hips as she saunters. Her strapon is a quite garish shade of pink- is that _glitter_ suspended in it?- but Dirk decides to not comment on it.

"Come take me, oh wise guru of strap." Dirk deadpans, opening his arms wide. Roxy giggle-snorts, clambering onto the bed.

"Gonna suck me off, Dirkey?" She asks, settling on his waist, his hands finding her thighs. She gives him a leering grin, jerking her strap.

"If you insist." Dirk says with a shrug and rolls them. Roxy shrieks in surprise, grabbing onto him as he drops her on her back on the bed. 

"You dorkwad, it was a joke!" She says as Dirk opens his mouth and goes down on her strap. "But- oh, shit- that's fucking hot, DiStri, don't stop-" She settles into the bed a little more as Dirk closes his eyes, giving her strap a wet, sloppy blowjob as Roxy starts massaging her breasts, biting her lip as she watches her friend suck off her fake dick. 

"Shit, you look good like that." Roxy breathes and Dirk looks up to her, mouth full of squishy pink dildo. Roxy's cheeks are flushed as she sucks her lip into her mouth and starts chewing it.

Dirk pulls off, the weird taste of sextoy in his mouth. "Want to fuck my mouth?" He offers. It's been a while since he's found someone rough enough to do it. 

"Oh, fuck yes." Roxy breathes, scambling to get her legs under her. "Gimme that mouth of yours, Dirkey, I wanna see what you look like _wrecked_." She giggles as Dirk sits up, going up onto her knees. "Just like- slap me if you wanna stop!" 

In response, Dirk just opens his mouth and lets Roxy push her strap in, hand finding his dick and starting to jerk himself off.

Roxy starts slow at first, one hand in Dirk's hair, just rocking her strap into his mouth. A shallow intrusion that lets Dirk relax and just let her do her thing. It's nice not having to do any work, really, not need to suck or lick, just open his mouth and let her fuck it. 

She gets a little more daring, starting to fuck her hips a bit, pressing the tip of her strap against his throat opening. _So close, Roxy, a little more._ Dirk tilts his head up encouragingly, pressing forwards just a tiny bit, other hand finding her hip to egg her on.

"Shit, DiStri, you got it. Want me to be rough, I'll be rough on you." Roxy says breathlessly and takes his head with both hands, starting to actually fuck his mouth.

Dirk closes his eyes again and lets his mouth go slack, letting her fuck into his throat, moaning lowly over the feeling of it, of getting fucked open and silenced on cock- it's always been a guilty pleasure of his, just getting facefucked- but he hates the active participant part of it, hates actually licking and having to watch his teeth-

but this is perfect. Roxy fucking his throat open with her strap, jerking himself off loosely as he gets used. He tugs her hips a bit harder, wanting her to _really_ fuck his throat, and she pulls back, blinking down at him.

"More, DiStri?" She asks. He nods around the tip of her strap before pulling back and swallowing, clearing his throat.

"Really give it to me, Ro-Lal." He says. "Like you're trying to make me lose my voice. Yank my head around." 

Roxy bites her lip, then nods, gripping his hair a little more firmly. "Alright, open up for me again." She coos. 

Dirk opens his mouth and Roxy pushes in slowly. He feels a flicker of annoyance, she's still being careful-

she yanks him to the base of her strap and he almost gags, nose buried against her pubic hair, but recovers quickly, relaxing his throat. as she starts to pull his head around. 

Fuck. _This_ was the good shit, his airway being cut off, a mouthful of cock, getting facefucked. He closes his eyes, just letting her spear his throat open over and over, sucking in breaths when she pulls back, jerking himself furiously. 

Roxy gives a couple of long thrusts, nice and deep, before she shifts her hands on his head. "Fuck, DiStri." She breathes. "You look so fucking hot like this- gonna fuck your face so good, okay? Gonna make you take it, gonna-" She gives a pleased little moan as she starts shoving her hips, fucking his mouth properly. 

Dirk actually moans as she does so, enjoying being able to just relax and let his throat get fucked, Roxy giving pleased noises above him, all but humping his face.

"Fuck, Dirkey, fuck- goddamn-" She breathes. "God. You're so fucking hot-" She pulls him off, Dirk looking up to her, lips still parted.

Dirk licks his lips, shutting his mouth as he stares down at him, cheeks flushed. "Ready to fuck me for real?" He asks, pleased to hear the roughness to his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Roxy's flustered expression switches to a grin. "On your hands and knees, DiStri, I wanna watch those shoulders _work_." 

"Kinky." Dirk deadpans and she laughs as she reaches for her desk, half-hanging off the bed as she grabs for her lube. Dirk shifts around obligingly, going onto his hands and knees, waiting patiently.

A pop of a bottle top and then Roxy's dry hand was on his hip, a slick fingers pressing it's way into his ass. Dirk shifted a bit to give her a better angle. 

"Damn, Dirky, you must get laid a _lot_ you're so fuckin loose." Roxy laughed, sliding a second one in.

"You know me." Dirk says, looking back over his shoulder at her with a smirk. "Constantly. Every day. I don't go home without a dick in my ass." 

Roxy snorts and twists her fingers, tugging at his rim, pulling a low groan from Dirk's throat as he drops his head. "Fuck, just like that, Ro-Lal." He says. 

"Like _this_?" Roxy asks, slipping a third finger in and twisting them all, fucking them into his hole. Dirk hissed lowly through his teeth, feeling his back arch.

"Fuck, just like that." Dirk says. 

"Okay!" Roxy giggles and proceeds to fingerfuck Dirk, twisting and fucking her fingers in, tugging at his rim, making him groan and reach down to grab his dick. 

"Come on, Ro-Lal." Dirk says. "Are you going to fuck me or just finger me to death?"

"Well, alright then, DiStri, if you're gonna be _that_ way I might as well just fuck you!" Roxy says with a laugh, tugging her fingers free.

"Thank god." Dirk drawls. 

Roxy giggles again and Dirk looks over his shoulder to watch as she lubed up her strap and grabbed his hips, lining it up. "Here I come, DiStri!" She says cheerfully and pushes into him.

Dirk feels a shuddery breath get shoved from his lungs as the tip of her dick pushed into him. Getting split open and filled up- _fuck_ it feels good. 

"Mm, lemme see those shoulders work, baby." Roxy giggles, smoothing her hands up Dirk's back. Dirk gives a huff and reaches up, grabbing her headboard and pulling slightly to make his shoulders flex. 

"You like that?" He asks, amused. 

"You know it, baby!" Roxy laughs and slaps their hips together. Dirk jolts forwards, catching himself on the headboard, a moan tearing from his throat. Roxy's hands settle on his hips as she rocks into him, her strap cool and thick as she fucks it into him. 

"Fuck, Ro-Lal, come on." Dirk moans, letting his head hang. "Fuck me properly." 

"Okay, okay, no more teasing, Dirkey." Roxy says and starts actually moving, pulling back and shoving back in, starting a light rhythm that had Dirk rocking back to match.

"Fuck, Ro-Lal-" Dirk breathes, shifting his grip on the headboard. 

"Feel good?" Roxy asks.

"Harder." Dirk says. 

"You got it." Roxy says cheerfully, giggling. She starts a rough, hard rhythm, fucking into him. Her strap had warmed up enough that it was no longer chilly, warmed by Dirk's body heat, and it felt like any other dick as it shoved into him, fucking him deep.

"Fuck-" Dirk moans, reaching down and starting to jerk himself off again. Roxy's hand sinks into his hair and pulls his head up as the slapping of their hips reverberate through the room. 

A moan tears from Dirk's throat at the motion, at having his head be forced up. "Roxy-" He gasps and Roxy giggles. She shoves all the way in and gives a hard grind, clenching his hair tight. The sensation sends lightning shooting down his spine and he chokes. 

"Come on, Dirkey." Roxy says, delighted. "You close?"

"Just- more." Dirk breathes, fisting himself furiously. 

"You got it!" Roxy resumes fucking him, shifting to a deep, rolling pace that has her strap grinding and dragging along his walls, pressing deep to him in a delicious, toe-curling drag, tuggging his hair with every thrust.

"God-" Dirk chokes. "Fuck, gonna-" 

Roxy smacks his ass as she slams in hard and it shoves him over the edge, his orgasm reeling through him with a gasp, lighting him up across his scalp and up his spine. He gasps, chest heaving, legs going weak as Roxy pulls out. 

"Damn, DiStri, that's soo fucking hot." Roxy breathes, fumbling with her harness and working it off, shoving a hand down into her panties.

Dirk pants for a moment, hips jerking a bit before he flops down onto the bed. "Fuck." He breathes, rolling onto his back. "Come'ere, Ro-Lal." He reaches for her and she grins, slipping her panties off and crawling up the bed to him.

Fuck, this was gonna be nasty, but whatever. No one could say Dirk Strider doesn't reciprocate. 

Dirk tugs Roxy up to straddle his face and goes to fucking town. She moans, hips canting as he licks at her folds, Dirk making a face at the taste. 

"Oooh, shit, DiStri." Roxy breathes, grabbing her tits again and starting to massage them. "Oh fuck-" She gasps as he licks his way into her entrance, bringing a hand up and aggressively thumbing over her clit. 

He angles his head up so he can spear his tongue deeper into her, wiggling it as deep as he can get before pulling back and licking up through her folds again, sucking over her clit. 

Roxy gives a little squeal, thighs going tight. Bingo. Dirk laps over her clit, bringing his hand down to slide two fingers into her wet pussy, curling them along her walls as he sucks. 

"Oh, god, oh god-" Roxy gasps, her hands finding his hair and yanking him in, hips grinding onto his mouth. "Oooh, Dirk- Dirk-" She moans, throwing her head back as she cums, hips jerking back and forth slightly.

Dirk rides her through it, fingers pressing with her rocking until she shudders and he pulls them free.

Roxy slides off of him and flops down next to Dirk.

"Fuck, DiStri." She breathes. "That was fucking _good_." She giggles, curling into his side.

"Sure was." Dirk says, using her blanket to wipe his face down. "It's a real shame. We'd make such a hot power couple." 

"We _would_." Roxy sighed dreamily. "Oh well." 

Dirk made an amused noise as Roxy cuddled up to his side. This was so much better than watching her get roaring drunk. Maybe they'd do it again, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
